Mr. G (Manga)
This is an article on Mr. G in the Manga based on the online show, for the main fictional Mr. G go to Mr. G, for other Mr. Gs, go to Mr. G (Disambiguation) '' Mr. G (ギさん ヒリオス アルム ルセフェル Mista "Gi-san" Hiriosu Arumu Rusefa Guregori), '''full name 'M'ister Helios Caelum Luciferos Gregory,'' is a main character of the Life 4 Hiamecola Manga. He is a Focustion Wielder. He is a Human of the planet Amazon, and is a member of the Hiamecola Crew. Most of his past is unknown, and he can only remember from the point he arrived on Amazon. He is an alternate universe version of Mr. G. Biography and Personality Most of his backstory is unknown at this point in time. Mr. G is Hia and Mecola's biggest eating competitor, eating 6000 calories every 20 minutes. Mr. G was raised on the jungle planet Amazon, a dangerous planet with wild carnivores everywhere. He was trained by the Amazon Monks, and part of his training was to survive in the Jungle with no technology or a house for a year while being hunted by the animals and space poachers. Mr. G's two dominant traits are his apparent lack of intelligence and his utter fearlessness.Mr. G can easily be amazed by the simplest things, such as hermit crabs, and can be confused by concepts such as that by digging a hole right next to another he may be unintentionally filling the other hole. He likes monsters and will ask weird creatures to join his school. He also has no knowledge of medicine, he tried to make his father better by pouring sake onto him because he likes sake. He is, however, a genius when it comes to fighting, such as when he figured out how to defeat Blackjack on the verge of death. In the Manga, Mr. G can interact more with the enviroment in ways such as spells and jutsu. He (like anyone other martial artist in the world of Dozen) can use his Focustion to mold himself and the world around him. His partner is Nachakee, and his two best friends are the chosen ones, Hia and Mecola. Apperance He has blonde short hair, and wears glasses with wierd anteni. He has a green long sleeve shirt, with jeans. Weapons Focentio '''Base Mr. G's Focentio is a Shaolin Spade named Ryuten. Just like all Focentio, it is a channel of his Focustion to the other enemy made for maximum damage. ''Gear ''2 Not achieved. 'Gear 3' Not achieved. 'Ultimate Form' Not achieved. Transformations Half glasses When Mr. G breaks off part of his Bloorgings, he goes into half glasses form. In this form, he is more stern and ruthless, and barley holds back on his attacks. Fighting Style 'Martial Arts' Mr. G fights with many different styles, including Eagle Claw, Jeet Kun Do, and Dragon Kung Fu. 'Mr. G Style' Similar to the custom style from the game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Mr. G has his own unique fighting style: Using all energy in a punch, hoping to kill the opponent quickly. Differences and Simularities with the Online Show Mr. G Mr. G is the same in the Manga and the online series.